Bubbles in the Backyard
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Fred, Lydia, Luna, and George are all trying to survive the heatwave. Lydia comes up with a Muggle way to do it- even though most things Muggle are banned and they'll have to sneak under Molly's nose to do it! Something That I Want verse based. FredXOC. LunaXGeorge. Based on a prompt.


**Ficlet for the prompt "bubbles", graciously given to me by onecelestialbeing**

* * *

The sun was bright and hot beating down upon the two couples as they sat outside the Burrow soaking up its rays. George and Luna sat hip to hip; George sitting with his right leg propped up and his left out before him, Luna sat cross-legged with her head resting on his shoulder. Lydia and Fred sat across from the two; Fred forever the mirror of his twin while Lydia lay sprawled out on her stomach in the heat. She had pulled her thick, curly auburn hair atop her head in a messy bun and was doing her best to keep her limbs from touching in the intense heat. Luna watched her with her big, blue eyes as she fingers the edge of her pigtail with her nimble fingers. The breeze pulled at the girl's flower spring dress as it swept across the grasses of the Burrow. Fred and George were both wearing t-shirts with England's Quidditch team logo across their chests. Each wore jeans on their long pale legs.

"Grateful that the Ministry is loosening up on Muggle clothing," Fred said as he pulled at his shirt. George nodded his red head in agreement.

"Luna, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." George said to his wife. Luna looked to George now with a wide smile.

"I have to give Lydia the credit for this one; after all she did find it." She ran her hand along the coral skirt of the outfit. Lydia shook her head.

"Not a problem for my favorite sister in law (but don't tell anyone else that)." Lydia admitted with a wink.

"I wish there was something we could do about this damn heat. It's near depressing." George moaned as he fell back into the grass now.

"Well," Lydia looked across to her brother in law. "We could always do a slip'n'slide."

"Bloody hell, that sounds like fun!" Fred commented as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Is there any way the Ministry is going to _let_ us get away with that?" George said as he placed an arm around Luna.

"To hell with what the Ministry does and doesn't allow," Lydia groaned as she stood to her feet. She placed her hands on her wide hips and looked down at the Weasley twin. "I am bloody hot and I want a way to cool down."

"I wouldn't take too long with magic to set it up, Georgie," Fred said with the shrug of his shoulders. "Of course, we'd have to come across some bathing suits."

"Well," Luna blushed as she looked over to George with a guilty smile. "There is the chance that I may have gone out and possibly bought some."

"I bullied her." Lydia smile proudly. "When in doubt, just blame the Muggle."

"We can't really pin down anything on you, dear," George said with the roll of his eyes. "I have to admit that Freddie and I are usually the source of trouble. I think that marrying a Muggle only compounded Fred's lust for mischief."

"Well look, we've settled this." Lydia held out her hands. "So let's get this started."

"We just have to be sure that Mum isn't home," Fred pointed to the house as he looked to George. "She'll take Luna and Lydia's side, no problem, and leave us hanging by our toes."

George shot a grimace at his twin. Both were calculating the costs of a good scolding for the consequence of some relief from the brutal heat of summer. George looked to his brother with a shrug and nodded his head. "The wrath of mother is not going to hinder me from a perfectly good time." He pulled his wand from his pocket.

Fred stood and did the same; Luna called hers to her hand with a wordless charm. Lydia stood with her hands on her hips looking at the wizards and witch before her. "This is the part where I stand here completely useless because I don't have a long pointy stick that does what I want it to."

"You're not completely useless," Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, hon," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, don't be a complete git," George looked over to his sister in law. "You are the only one who knows what in Merlin's pants a slip'n'slide is."

"At least my Muggle abilities occasionally come in handy." Lydia groaned as she walked by her husband's twin and elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Alright, come on."

She led the trio over the hill at which they had settled at the base of. She was thankful that the Burrow had no neighbors within view. Once she was satisfied with how high she had climbed the crest she pointed down into the grass. "It's pretty simple, really. All that is needed is some plastic- or a slippery surface at least- some continuous water, and some fun."

"The slippery will be the easy part." George smiled and pointed his wand down the hill. Springing up from the trimmed grass was a line of bubbles and water that sprayed up from the earth. Lydia gasped in wonder.

"Trying not to act like you live with a wizard ten times more powerful," Fred said to her as he stuck out his chest, looping an arm over her shoulder. "That's a nice thing to do to George."

"Now it comes down to the bathing suits, right?" Luna asked with wide eyes and a smile.

"Right it does and I assume that you have us prepared for that?" George looked to his wife.

"We'll have to return to the house; they're in my suitcase." Lydia said with a sheepish grin.

"Hmm, well there is a problem, that." Fred said as he looked to his brother. "Figures we don't have the bespeckled git's invisibility cloak at a time like this."

"Reckon it wouldn't have done us much good with our mother," George placed his fists on the bones of his hips. "I don't suppose we could send your wife in to go and distract her?"

"The one that is more trouble than we are half the time? You want to risk it?" Fred asked with a laugh. Then both twins nodded to one another as they looked into the other's brown eyes. Those two sets of brown eyes then turned to the fair haired (and fairly distracted) Luna Weasley.

"Ohhh Luna," George said with a smile.

"I am always going to get roped into these mischievous plans, aren't I?" Luna sighed as she twisted a pigtail about her finger.

"It's because you are the innocent one. One look at my face and Mum will know I am up to something." Lydia held up her hands in defense. Luna let out an exaggerated sigh, but was just as quick to display a smile.

"Fine," she nodded her blonde head. "But let's make a plan so none of us are left in the dark."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," George smiled. "I knew I married the smart one."

"The Ravenclaw is going to beat the Gryffindor in a game of wits," Fred said dully. "But not bravery."

"Which would be nice except we are all forgetting that I am a _Muggle_." Lydia shook her curls and looked back to the two. "I need to be the one going into the bedroom anyways. I mean, I know where I have hidden the goods."

"Who would have ever guessed that Muggle bathing suits would be on the list of inexcusable items?" Luna remarked in her gentle voice.

"Who would have known _Muggles _would be on a list of inexcusable items." Fred shot back.

"Fine, fine- now can we focus on the plan?" George was waving his hands about wildly.

"Right," Fred nodded his head. Together the four came and planned how exactly it was they were to get their suits out under Mama Weasley's noise.

* * *

Luna was the first to enter and began to chat gaily with Mama Weasley. She was trying to talk to her mother in law about how the sun was on the fields at night and how she would ever so much like to take George out on a picnic. Carefully Lydia, Fred, and George snuck around the back and up the stairs to their rooms. Lydia held her breath as she turned the knob for her and Fred's room. The door did not squeak as usual and her heart thudded at that. As soon as they were in the room she let out a breath.

"I suppose she cannot really be mad at us for moving about our rooms. It's going to be the getting into the suits and out into the yard." Lydia sighed. She dug about the suitcase she had tossed careless on the end of her and Fred's bed. With a smile dug out two pairs of shorts. They were checkered maroon and gold.

"Gryffindor colors!" George said with a smile.

"I knew you would want them in a color that was dear to you. Here," She held out two pieces of a peacock blue bathing suit to George. "These are for Luna. Get into your shorts quickly and cover them with your regular clothes. Then go and fetch her." She said. George nodded his head and took the fabric from Lydia.

Next she turned to see that Fred was already standing stark naked and was pulling on the pair of trunks now. She hurried into her navy blue swimsuit with matching navy blue and white pinstripes. She hurriedly snapped the straps on her shoulders and began to pull her clothes back on her body.

Once she and Fred were fully dressed they made their way down the staircase. They met up with Luna and George, the couples then made their way to the lower floor.

"And what do you think you four are up to?" Molly Weasley stood at the bottom of the staircase with her hands on her rotund hips.

"We're going back into the sun. Lydia and I had us a lay down and Luna and Georgie decided to disturb us to invite us out." Fred responded quickly. Molly sighed.

"Fine, be on your way. But try to stay out of trouble." She shook her mane of red hair and wandered into the kitchen. Once the four had made their way out into the yard they all burst out laughing.

"We'd better go and enjoy this before your mother comes out and finds us all mucking about," Luna said in the midst of her musical giggle.

The four took off at lightening speeds for the slip'n'slide pausing before it. "What do we do now?" George asked.

"Simple!" Lydia cried. She took a running leap and landed on her stomach, sliding down the trail. She sent bubbles and waves flying in her wake but she laughed the whole way down. Fred was soon hot on her tail followed quickly by George and Luna.

The four made their ways up the hill only to slide down once again. They built another and began to play racing games, bubbles floating up into cloudless sky.

Hours had passed and between the exertion and the sun the four collapsed in exhaustion at the top of the hill.

"That was a good barrel of laughs." George said as he held his stomach. It ached from his constant chortling.

"I have to say that was a fantastic idea," Fred took hold of Lydia's hand and placed a kiss on her temple.

"We shall have to do it again!" Luna nodded her wet blonde tendrils.

"And risk being caught by the Ministry?" A matronly voice interrupted their plans for another day. All turned over on their backs and shielded their eyes from the presence of Mama Weasley backlit by the sun.

"We were just having a little fun, Mum." Fred groaned as he rolled back over on his stomach.

"Funny coming from the one with the greatest to lose," She growled then looked tenderly over at Lydia. "I am not blaming you, love, I am sure my troublesome son roped you into this."

"It was all of our ideas," Luna remarked. "We were hot and decided a bit of madness was needed."

"Yeah, call it heat fever or whatever you wish," George responded and sat up, brushing the grass from his back and arms.

"I will let it go this time," Mrs. Weasley shook her finger. "But you all need to be aware the next!"

"Of course, mum." The four said in unison.

Walking away Mrs. Weasley heard the four laughing and plotting more mischief behind her back. She knew what they were up to long before; the bubbles had been a telltale sign. They needed to have their fun. Dark days were ahead of them and some had been forced to grow up long before they were ready. So she'd let them play with bubbles in the backyard for just a few more minutes longer.


End file.
